


【芽詹】放學後的教室(PWP)

by Akiya_9933



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiya_9933/pseuds/Akiya_9933
Summary: 放學後教室裡的普累是一個輕輕鬆鬆帶著甜味的學步車(?)萬人迷校草James/病殃子Steve





	【芽詹】放學後的教室(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 放學後教室裡的普累
> 
> 是一個輕輕鬆鬆帶著甜味的學步車(?)
> 
> 萬人迷校草James/病殃子Steve

這是某一個週五的放學時間，學生早已飛快的離開學校，參加社團活動的學生也已經離開了教室，剩下Steve和Bucky兩個人留在裡頭。

「Bucky、stop⋯⋯嗯⋯啊啊⋯快停下⋯⋯」Steve拉著身下男孩的頭髮，毛茸茸的腦袋湊在他胯下吞吐著他的陰#莖，他無法克制自己在Bucky 替他口交的時候勃起，那實在太誘人了——就像現在，他睜著大大的小鹿般的眼睛抬頭看著他，嫣紅的嘴唇親吻他的龜#頭——別說是他，換作其他人也會為Bucky硬的發疼。

但現在他們所在的位置可不是享受這樣的快感的好地方，他們還在教室內，時間是剛放學沒多久，隨時會有人遺忘自己的物品而折返回來，而他們就會看到Bucky 在替他口交⋯⋯噢不，是在跟他做愛了。

「我實在忍不住了Steve⋯⋯你看，不能只有你爽到，我也要。」Bucky 邊說著邊脫下了他的制服褲，接著是他的內褲，他的分身已經撐起了一個小帳篷，當他脫掉內褲裏頭的小bucky便彈了出來。  
「噢等等，Bucky這裡是教室，我們先回家⋯⋯」Steve 急切的想讓他停下來。  
「你看我們倆這個樣子能停下來嗎？」Bucky打斷他，將他推倒在地，跨在他的小腹上，但貼心的沒有直接坐下去，他可不能把他的little Stevie 壓傷了，「別說話，吻我。」  
Bucky勾住Steve的肩膀，金髮男孩看事情已經沒有轉圜的餘地，在心中嘆了一口氣後吻上棕髮男孩的嘴唇，他的唇瓣實在很軟，帶著一點剛剛為Steve口交的淫靡的氣息，又參雜著Bucky本身的香甜，他常常覺得自己可以甚麼都不做，吻Bucky整天。

Steve的手不安份的在他的身上游移著，慢慢的移動到腰，再來是屁股，那渾圓飽滿的臀部讓Steve著迷，作為一個正值青春期、荷爾蒙正爆發的小男孩誰不想對自己喜歡的人這麼做，他捏了捏Bucky的屁股，指尖靠近中間的臀縫就能感受到濕意，老天，他身上的這個人正渴望著他，他的身體甚至為他準備好了。  
「Bucky⋯⋯在教室更讓你興奮嗎？」Steve的雙手揉捏著他的臀肉，時而輕輕的拍打。  
「啊⋯Steve⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」他難耐的扭動身軀，手往身後摸去，粗魯地塞進兩根手指草草擴張，便握著Steve 的陰莖對準自己的後穴後一使力，進去的時候兩人都發出了愉悅的嘆息。

Bucky的後穴緊緊的咬著Steve 的老二，誰也無法想到，平時孱弱的Steve居然有個大雞巴，他將Bucky的後穴撐的開開的，每一次的進出都帶出一點穴肉和淫液。

Steve按著他的腰，腳微微拱起，快速的侵犯Bucky的後穴，每九淺就一深，Bucky被操的呻吟連連，Steve的囊袋把他的屁股拍的都紅了，撞出‘啪.啪.啪’的聲音。

「啊！啊、啊⋯Steve⋯more、oh yeah⋯⋯」Bucky 的腰有些發軟，他勉強撐在男孩身上。  
「你好棒⋯⋯Bucky⋯嗯⋯⋯」Steve摸上他的胸部，兩指捏住他的乳頭，先是輕輕地撥弄、接著往外拉、再來按著乳頭轉著圈兒、最後挑弄著用嘴吸住，這個過程讓Bucky一度快要射出來，他的乳頭非常敏感。  
「嗯嗯、啊⋯啊！小力一點⋯⋯不然我會叫的太大聲⋯⋯」Bucky咬著下唇，難耐的扭動上軀，下面已經被Steve肏到濕的一塌糊塗，他的分身隱隱顫抖著流出前列腺液，Steve用另一隻手擼動他的分身。

「我剛剛已經跟你說過了！不知道是誰還想繼續做的⋯⋯」Steve不理會Bucky的求饒，每次Bucky都這樣，這次一定得讓他學會教訓！於是他更加快速的衝撞他的身體。

「嗚嗯！⋯啊啊、哈⋯嗚⋯啊、Steve⋯⋯啊啊我要射了⋯⋯」Bucky的身體發紅，全身顫抖著，Steve知道他要高潮了，他握住他的分身：「嗯、我們一起⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」  
金髮男孩強力的在後穴衝刺，他的小穴快速的收縮，他放開控制著不讓Bucky發洩的那隻手，在一陣猛烈的撞擊後Steve深深射在他的體內，而Bucky的射在他的小腹和一點制服的下襬。

「呼⋯⋯⋯」Bucky失力的趴在Steve 身上，這個金髮男孩早已滿身大汗，突然間呼吸變得有點急促，臉頰發紅。  
「噢老天、你的哮喘發作了！」Bucky 立刻跳起來去Steve的位子那兒拿了他的藥過來，「快！」  
「哈啊、哈啊、哈⋯⋯」Steve大口吸了藥，稍微緩下哮喘。  
「謝謝，Buck，抱歉，我也不想這樣......」他懊惱的對著棕髮男孩笑了笑。  
「是我的錯，我不該讓你犯這樣的險的。」Bucky 捧住Steve親了親，心疼的看著他。  
「這不是你的錯。」Steve說，湊近Bucky又偷了幾個吻，見他臉上帶著笑才向他道:「快把褲子穿起來吧，我們該離開了。」  
「好。」

離開學校時他們遇見了急匆匆跑回來的jimmy，那是跟他們同班的同學，看見他們的時候還跟他們打了聲招呼。  
「嘿！James、Steve 你們還沒走啊！」  
「剛離開呢。」  
「嗯嗯、我得趕緊回去教室拿我的外套，好幾個星期忘帶了，再不拿我可會被我媽罵個臭頭！掰！」男孩向他們說完便飛快的衝進教學樓。  
「回見。」兩人回答，他們慶幸的看了看對方，Bucky聳聳肩：「希望他不會注意到教室的氣息，還好我們離開了。」  
「下次我才不會跟你做這麼瘋狂的事。」Steve 無奈的看他。  
「噢?」Bucky挑眉，對男孩的拒絕毫不在意，勾著他的肩膀壞笑:「你是無法拒絕Bucky哥哥的little Stevie～」

End


End file.
